


Особенный клиент

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: У Мориты Го тяжело складываются отношения с женщинами





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на J-Factor

Как уходила Ая, Го помнил очень хорошо. Сначала она долго застегивала чемодан, потом надела пальто, шляпу — одна прядка все время норовила выбиться из прически, и Ая то и дело раздраженно заправляла ее за ухо. Она не стала хлопать дверью, просто открыла ее, вышла и больше не вернулась. Ее спина в дверном проеме врезалась Го в память, и даже если бы он хотел притвориться, что все по-прежнему, что они вместе, не смог бы. Что-то было в ее осанке, в постановке плеч такое, что говорило о том, что все кончено.

Впрочем, прежде чем совсем уйти, она обернулась, почти сочувственно наклонила голову и сказала:

— Это было невыносимо. Очень тяжело, Го, с тобой, ты и сам это понимаешь. Уверена, что спустя год ты все еще будешь один, потому что едва ли найдется кто-то, готовый вынести все это.

— Ерунда. — Го помнил, что на этих словах спрятал руки в карманы спортивных штанов, машинально нашарил там зажигалку. — Не изображай жертву, теперь я могу выбрать себе любую. Хоть сегодня, хоть через год.

Ая пожала плечами и затворила за собой дверь. Го швырнул зажигалку в стену и глубоко вдохнул — первый вдох свободной независимой жизни не принес облегчения. Второй, впрочем, тоже. Го даже бросил курить, с нехарактерной для себя легкостью забросив эту вредную привычку. 

Номер Аи Го удалять не стал — оба взрослые люди! — но временами боролся с навязчивым желанием позвонить и хотя бы услышать ее задорное неженственное «алло». 

Девушки появлялись в его жизни с частотой почтальона, но наутро от них оставалась только смятая постель, запах духов и иногда чашка в раковине. Ни одна из них не задавала вопросов и не строила иллюзий, а Го все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что готов перезвонить любой, оставь она ему свой номер.

— Ты, понимаешь ли, производишь такое впечатление, — сообщил ему как-то Инохара, — что от женщины тебе нужна только женщина. А мисо-суп, походы в кино, дети и что там еще — вот это все не для тебя. Ты сам по себе.

Го оторвался от своих документов. Слова Инохары почему-то задели его.

— Это неправда. То есть, я не хочу, чтобы это было правдой. 

У Инохары была жена, двое детей и удивительная наблюдательность, которая делала его человеком почти опасным. 

— Тогда попробуй начать с другой стороны. Если тебя все это так… — Инохара раскрутился на стуле, подбирая подходящее слово. — Тяготит. Как вы познакомились с Аей, к примеру?

— Ая тут ни при чем! — возмутился Го, но тут же взял себя в руки и мысленно укорил себя за слишком эмоциональную реакцию. — Она была клиенткой. Когда я еще работал не здесь. Она покупала квартиру, я был ее агентом. Сначала мы виделись по делу, потом стали видеться просто так.

— Замечательно! Отличный вариант, просто жди свою следующую клиентку, вдруг твоя судьба решит продать дом своей тетушки где-нибудь в Гунме, а ты уже будешь готов к встрече с ней. Внимательнее смотри за теми, кто к нам приходит. 

Следующая клиентка оказалась теткой за сорок — полной и громогласной, она неприятно напомнила Го какую-то комедиантку. А следующая за ней — миловидной молодой женщиной с симпатично вздернутым носом. Но на безымянном пальце у нее поблескивало кольцо, а когда у нее зазвонил телефон, она ответила с улыбкой: «Да, милый?»

Следующий и вовсе оказался клиентом. И, конечно, достался Го. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Морита Го, и я буду вашим агентом по недвижимости? Покупка? Продажа? Съем?

— Го? — переспросили его забавным голосом. — Как Хироми Го?

— Именно. — Го кисло улыбнулся. — И более того, даже в честь. Итак, я слушаю вас.

Клиент был довольно молод, не старше самого Го, и весьма лопоух, отчего его крупные правильные черты лица обретали какую-то детскость и непосредственность. Кольца у него на руке не было — отметил Го.

«Почему это вообще должно меня интересовать?!»

— Мияке, — представился клиент. — Мияке Кен. Хочу снять квартиру. Пятьдесят квадратов или около того, поближе к центру и чтоб место для машины было. Знаете, — клиент по имени Мияке Кен достал свой новенький блестящий телефон и открыл карту токийского метро, — где-нибудь здесь. — Он указал пальцем на центр и юго-восток.

Руки у него были красивые и ухоженные, с аккуратными овальными ногтями. Го прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Он вытащил из внушительной стопки папок синий файл с бумагами.

— Для начала взгляните на эти предложения, Мияке-сан.

— О, — Мияке Кен растянул губы в обаятельной улыбке, показав ровные белые зубы. — Лучше просто Кен. А я тогда буду называть вас Го. Вы не против?

— Ничуть, — процедил Го, который был против. 

Кен ушел через полчаса с кучей папок и файлов, успев при этом поговорить с Го обо всем и ни о чем. Слушать его болтовню было приятно, хотя Го и не был готов себе в этом признаться. «Мияке Кен клиент» забил он себе в телефон новый контакт. 

Кен должен был перезвонить через пару дней — выбрать штук пять вариантов, чтобы потом посмотреть их вживую. Го поймал себя на том, что пытается просчитать, какой выбор тот сделает. Есть отличная квартира с теплым полом, есть еще одна поменьше, но зато с гидромассажной ванной и видеонаблюдением.

Что нравится Кену? Что он любит, а что — презирает? Что имеет для него значение? Го захотелось узнать все, хотя едва ли это имело отношение к недвижимости и выбору квартиры.

— Удачно? — Инохара подъехал к нему на стуле. Судя по расслабленному галстуку, он уже собирался уходить. — Клюнул ушастый молодой человек на предложения рынка?

— Надеюсь. — Го кивнул и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. — Буду верить, что не сорвется с крючка, — произнес он и тут же подумал, что прозвучало оно как-то двусмысленно, но Инохара, кажется, не заметил. Или не воспринял, а это Го уже стало мерещиться в простых словах что-то скрытое и почти стыдное.

— Выпьем пива? 

— Да, с удовольствием. 

В изакае было тесновато и пахло горелым маслом, но пиво, которое поставили перед ними, было пенистым и янтарным. Инохара повертел кружку перед собой, потрогал ее влажные запотевшие бока.

— Отменное у них пиво всегда. Сколько лет сюда хожу — ни разу не пожалел! Пей давай, Го. 

Го отпил и слизал с губ пену. Пиво и правда было отличное, а Инохара был отличным другом. 

Го почувствовал укол совести — за несколько лет знакомства он ни разу не принял приглашения познакомиться с семей Инохары, провести с ними выходные или просто заехать после работы. Казалось, что чужое семейное счастье только подчеркнет, усилит его собственное одиночество. А еще Го боялся не понравиться. Вечно хмурый, довольно нелюдимый и временами резкий до грубости.

Голос Инохары выдернул его из мрачных мыслей:

— У тебя телефон звонит, не будешь брать?

Выставленный на беззвучный режим, телефон мигал экраном, а на нем — короткое имя. Ая.

Ая, Ая, Ая.

«Привет, — произнес Го про себя. — Неожиданно, что ты позвонила».

— Привет, - произнес Го вслух, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнул голос. — Неожиданно, что ты позвонила.

— Здравствуй. Ты не занят сейчас? — голос Аи был знакомым и далеким, его заглушал то ли шум метро, то ли просто звуки улицы.

— Я свободен. Абсолютно. Совсем не занят.

— Послушай, Го, если тебе удобно, мы могли бы встретиться вечером шестого числа? Мне кажется, — интонации стали мягкими, почти сочувственными, — что мы нехорошо расстались. Нам стоит попробовать стать друзьями, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — бестолково повторил Го. — Стать друзьями.

— Я рада, что ты думаешь так же. И еще, пожалуйста, приходи не один. Сможешь?

— Конечно, никаких проблем.

Ая говорила еще что-то, но Го никак не мог сосредоточиться. Только когда она, дружелюбно попрощавшись, повесила трубку, он понял. Осознал — и сразу допил до дна все оставшееся пиво. 

— Кто это был? — подозрительно спросил Инохара.

— Ая.

— Ая? Ая звонит тебе год спустя. Зачем?

Го меланхолично сложил салфетку пополам во всех направлениях. Потом скомкал ее и бросил на стол.

— Она хочет, чтобы мы стали друзьями.

Инохара подозвал официанта и что-то негромко сказал ему. Тот записал что-то в блокнот.

— Что ты заказал?

— Еще по пиву и два рамена. Я чувствую, что это необходимо, назревает странный разговор. — Инохара снял пиджак. — Она хочет, чтобы вы через год после разрыва стали друзьями, я правильно понял?

— А еще она хочет встретиться, и чтобы я при этом был не один. Подозреваю, чтобы познакомить меня со своим нынешним. Или сказать, что выходит замуж — ей всегда хотелось замуж. Ну, может, она еще хочет насладиться тем, что я по-прежнему один. Бросить это мне в лицо. Пожалуй, чего-то такого я и должен был ожидать, — слова лились из Го, и он никак не мог остановить их раздосадованный, горький поток. Он злился на себя и злился на Аю.

Злился на собственное существование, которое теперь казалось ему жалким. 

— Мне стоило отказаться.

— Точно, — подтвердил Инохара. — Но ты не отказался, поэтому надо действовать. Завтра. А сейчас ты выпьешь второе пиво, съешь рамен и пойдешь домой спать. 

Рамен показался Го безвкусным, а пиво — кислым. Он вытряхнул их кошелька на стол несколько купюр и вызвал себе такси.

— Не забудь, — сказал ему Инохара, — сейчас — только спать.

Но уснуть Го не смог. 

Весь этот год кусочки, фрагменты Аи появлялись то тут, то там. Нарушали равновесие и приносили с собой ненужные, непрошенные воспоминания.

Последний раз — полтора месяца назад. Го нашел в шкафу коробку, в которой лежали ее почти новые, лишь раз надетые туфли. Ая купила их под Рождество, надела на какую-то вечеринку и стерла ноги. Потом долго отмачивала их в ванночке, а туфли эти — красивые, темно-синие — носить зареклась. Хотела отдать подруге, но то ли забыла, то ли передумала. 

Подошвы были гладкие, а сами туфли все еще магазинно пахли кожей и были завернуты в белую бумагу. 

Го подумал об узких ступнях Аи, гладких пятках и цветных ногтях. Он затолкал коробку под кровать и упал на покрывало. 

*** 

В десятом часу утра Инохара прислал сообщение:

«твой шанс не ударить в грязь лицом. засунь подальше свою гордость, мы оба знаем, что это единственный выход». И адрес сайта. Го перешел по ссылке. 

Розовые сердечки в дизайне главной страницы говорили сами за себя — сайт агентства знакомств. Го поморщился. Он считал, что знакомства в интернете, брачные агентства и омиаи — это все для неудачников. Для тех, кто не может произвести впечатление сам, кто прячется от случая и перекладывает на плечи других труд умения понравиться.

«Другие варианты? — спросил внутри голос Инохары. — Есть еще службы эскорта». 

Го обреченно записал адрес и телефон и сунул в карман ключи от машины.

На белой двери было точно такое же отвратительное сердечко, что и на заглавной странице, так что Го был уверен, что не заблудился, хотя был бы очень рад. Он нажал на кнопку звонка и, когда дверь отозвалась протяжным звуком, вошел внутрь.

Сначала ему показалось, что он очутился в кафе. Потом — что в лобби недорогой европейского типа гостинице. Захотелось уйти. Но прежде чем он успел повернуться, возле него оказалась девушка с бейджем на кармане светло-розовой блузки. 

— Здравствуйте, — произнесла она с заученной радушной вежливостью. — Мы очень рады видеть вас в нашем агентстве. Сейчас я проведу вас к одному из свободных менеджеров, и вам предложат заполнить анкету.

Девушка жестом показала следовать за ней, и Го послушно поплелся вслед и вошел в еще одну белую дверь.

Это помещение разительно отличалось от предыдущего — оно было похоже на офис. За бесконечными лабиринтами столов сидели люди в костюмах, пряча лица за широкими прямоугольниками мониторов, а перед ними, неуверенно сложив на коленях руки, сидели клиенты и клиентки.

— Проходите к пятому столу, пожалуйста, — Го проследил направление вытянутой руки и сначала увидел большую пластиковую цифру пять, стоящую на столе, а уже потом — человека.

На Кене — на узнавание у Го ушли доли секунды! — были франтовские круглые очки, а вместо галстука — шейный платок. Он больше напоминал консультанта в модном магазине, чем… кого? Менеджера в агентстве знакомств?

Кен не сразу поднял голову.

— Присаживайтесь, прошу вас, моя фамилия Мияке, приятно… — он поднял глаза. — Го.

— Ты… Вы работаете здесь?

— А на что это похоже? — Кен лукаво усмехнулся. — Меня больше интересует, что делаете здесь вы. Или ты, раз уж мы так часто встречаемся.

Го скрестил ноги под столом и спрятал ладони в карманах. Можно было выдумать короткую правдоподобную историю, а можно было рассказать все, как есть, и понадеяться на понимание. Кен смотрел на него сквозь пижонские очки, производил впечатление человека ненадежного и болтливого, даже поверхностного, но что-то заставило Го начать с самого начала и, не упуская ни одной детали, дойти вплоть до конца.

— Порядочная стерва она, твоя Ая, — заметил Кен, когда Го замолчал. — И какая тебе нужна, чтобы ее ослепить? Такая же? Или хочешь сыграть на контрасте?

Го не думал об этом. Однако теперь его посетила неожиданная мысль, которая почему-то показалась правильной и логичной. 

— Мне показалось, — неуверенно начал он, — что это может оказаться моим шансом. Что вот я ждал чего-то весь этот год, а надо было, что ли, дать себе пинок. Заставить себя сделать хоть что-то. Может, это и есть пинок.

— Возраст? — обстоятельно поинтересовался Кен. — Рост? Размер груди и образование? Расскажи мне все, что имеет для тебя значение, и я соберу тебе эту Ямаду Надешико по кусочкам.

— Правда?

— Почти. В обмен на лучшее предложение квартиры.

Го показалось, что они становятся заговорщиками, почти партнерами. Кен принялся сточить что-то в анкете с пометкой «Морита Го». Руки у него по-прежнему были красивые, и на пальце не было кольца, а когда Кен заправил за ухо прядь, то Го заметил в его мочке следы вынутых сережек. 

— Кстати, — вспомнил Го, — жду завтра твоего звонка.

— Я всегда перезваниваю, — весело отозвался Кен, и Го задумался, как ему стоит относиться к этим словам.

*** 

— …а еще, — Го развел в стороны раздвижные двери, — ванна с гидромассажем. И места хватает.

Кен заглянул внутрь ванной, потрогал гладкую плитку на стенах, поднял кран — тут же вырвался плотный поток горячей воды.

— Круто. Мне все нравится. И в спальне отличный вид из окна.

Сегодня на Кене был широкий свитер с горлом и нелепые остроносые ботинки. Го попытался прикинуть, сколько они стоят.

— Прежде чем мы вернемся в твой скучный офис, чтобы подписать бумаги, — сказал Кен, — предлагаю заехать пообедать. Мне тоже есть, что тебе предложить.

Они отсмотрели три квартиры, и гидромассажная ванна все-таки победила, хотя Го втайне надеялся, что Кен выберет другую. Ту, что в двадцати минутах езды от его собственной. «Тебе-то что?» — спрашивал Го сам себя, но терялся и не мог ничего придумать. 

Ресторан выбрал Кен. Светлые панельные стены, круглые столы и фотографии на стенах — Го понравилось. Он заказал стейк и салат, Кен остановился на пасте. 

— Тридцать один год, Огава Макото. Запомнил? Может быть, это имя судьбы всей твоей жизни.

Кен протянул Го фотографию. Красавицей женщину на ней назвать было трудно, но высокий лоб и широко поставленные большие глаза делали его приятным и открытым. Должно быть, она хороша, когда смеется, а эта строгая серьезная фотография не подходит ей.

— Она преподает в университете психологию, была замужем, но не волнуйся, детей у нее нет, - болтал Кен. — Увлекается дайвингом и пэтчворком. 

— Что такое пэтчворк? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кен. — Кажется, что-то с шитьем. Или вязанием. Это важно?

Го покачал головой, и Кен продолжил:

— Дам тебе ее почту и телефон, хотя я уже организовал вам встречу вот прямо в этом ресторане. Завтра вечером. 

— Завтра? — изумился Го. — Так быстро?

— До шестого числа не так много времени, а вам нужно привыкнуть друг к другу. 

Незаметный официант поставил перед Го тарелку со стейком и плошку с салатом. Го неуверенно потыкал вилкой в зеленые листы и решил сначала выесть ломтики огурца. Напротив паста Кена восхитительно пахла сыром и ветчиной. Кен ловко намотал пасту на вилку и отправил в рот. Го поспешно принялся пилить стейк ножом.

— Часто бываешь здесь? — спросил Го, просто чтобы не молчать.

— Достаточно. Очень нейтральное место, можно привести с собой кого угодно.

Значит, подумалось Го, Кен много кого водит по ресторанам. Это было неудивительно, хотя отчего-то вгоняло в тоску. Надрезы на стейке были темно-розовые и сочные, Го почувствовал, что голоден.

До офиса Го они добрались только в пятом часу. Кен поставил свою печать на дюжине бумаг, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока они, теплые и пахнущие чернилами, выползут из принтера. Го терял ручки, ронял буклеты и то и дело ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Инохары. 

— Когда я могу въехать?

— С начала следующей недели. Это, посмотрим, — Го пролистнул календарь, — пятое число.

— Прям накануне твоего важного дня.

— Это ерунда, я справлюсь. — В этом Го был совсем не уверен, но показывать собственную слабость не хотелось. — Спасибо за помощь. Все так сложилось — неожиданно и удачно, вроде как.

— Все сложится только завтра. — Кен поднялся со стула и протянул руку. — Когда ты встретишься с Огавой Макото. Напиши мне, как все пройдет, обещаешь?

— Да. 

Го хотел сказать «обещаю», но почему-то это показалось ему слишком личным.

*** 

Он узнал ее сразу: по строгому темному костюму и собранным волосам. Ее сумка стояла рядом на свободном стуле, а в руке Огава Макото держала мобильный телефон, быстро касаясь пальцами экрана. Через несколько секунд в кармане джинсов Го звякнул его собственный телефон — было нетрудно догадаться, что за сообщение пришло.

Го подошел к столику и выдвинул стул — ножки неприятно заскрипели по полу.

— Здравствуйте. — Макото улыбнулась. — А я только что написала вам сообщение.

— Простите, что заставил ждать.

«Словно деловая встреча», — пронеслось у Го в голове.

Но говорить с Макото было неожиданно легко — казалось, ей было интересно просто слушать, а если Го выдыхался, замыкался в себе, то она с легкостью задавала правильный вопрос. Они оба рассказывали о работе: Го об удивительных домах, которые строят себе богачи, а потом пытаются безуспешно продать, а Макото — о студентах, которые год от года повторяют ошибки своих предшественников.

— Хочу сказать, — Го отважился быть честным, — что вы не похожи на женщину, которая пойдет в агентство знакомств. Как так получилось?

— Нелепо, признаться, — Макото засмеялась и отломила от куска яблочного штруделя небольшой ломтик. — Подруги. Они бывают настойчивые, особенно когда сами недавно вышли замуж. Им так хочется поделиться своим счастьем, что они считают своим долгом устроить личную жизнь и всех остальных.

— Вас… не расстраивает их счастье?

— Ничуть. Хотя я, наверное, испытываю что-то вроде сожаления. Кстати, вы тоже не слишком похожи на человека, который будет перекладывать что-то на чужие плечи. Вы кажетесь мне, — она на секунду замолчала, подбирая слова. — Самостоятельным и независимым. Я ошибаюсь?

— Вы выбрали слишком громкие слова, — впервые за вечер Го улыбнулся. — Мне просто бывает трудно с людьми, поэтому делаю все сам. То, что могу.

Макото сказала, что это звучит мужественно. Го считал это скорее малодушным, но оспаривать комплимент не решился — это показалось бы кокетством и попыткой оправдаться. А Макото была не глупа и мастерски угадывала оттенки его настроения. 

«Чуткая, вот какое слово», — осенило Го. 

От предложения подвезти ее на машине Макото отказалась, разрешила проводить ее до станции метро. Когда они вышли наружу, стало заметно холоднее, Го пожалел, что не захватил перчатки. Макото, словно школьница, поднесла ладони ко рту и грела их своим дыханием. «Должно быть, ее студенты удивились бы, увидев ее такой», — рассеянно подумал Го.

До станции они шли не торопясь и больше молча. Го гадал, что эта умная и простая женщина думает о нем — захочет ли перезвонить или удалит его номер из памяти телефона, как только сядет в поезд? И пытался понять, что думает о ней он сам. Прислушивался к сердцу, к дыханию, спрашивал себя, екнуло ли что-то внутри, когда он увидел ее в первый раз.

Го не обманывал себя — нет. Он не почувствовал ничего и даже заранее знал, что так будет.

Макото поправила на шее шарф. Ее каблуки мерно стучали по асфальту, и этот звук странно успокаивал.

«Может, это то, что мне и нужно? Не гоняться за возможностью потерять голову, а остаться на земле? Надежно и спокойно. И не бегать больше от семейных обедов с Инохарой».

— Можем сходить в кино, если вы не заняты в ближайшие дни, — предложил Го неожиданно для самого себя, и Макото согласилась.

Го задумался, нужно ли поцеловать ее на прощанье, но она по-мужски протянула ему руку. Ладонь у нее была гладкая и узкая, Го невольно сравнил ее руки с другими руками, мужскими. Которые несколько дней кряду не желали уйти прочь из головы.

Макото спускалась вниз по лестнице, а Го смотрел ей вслед. В пальто ее плечи казались чуть шире, чем были на самом деле. Она дошла до последней ступени, не обернувшись.

«умная, очень вежливая. позвал ее в кино», — написал Го Инохаре.

— Как она? Блеск, правда? — заговорил по другую сторону трубки Кен, стоило Го набрать его номер. — Когда разговаривал с ней в первый раз, все время казался себе то ли школьником, то ли студентом.

— Может, она и правда приняла тебя за студента? — усмехнулся Го. — Это несложно. Она… красивее, чем я представлял. Немного слишком серьезная, но такая, знаешь, внимательная.

— Понравилась?

— А, ну, да, — тут же ответил Го.

«Откуда мне знать?!» — беспомощно спросил он сам себя, пока Кен безостановочно сыпал вариантами, куда можно сводить «такую, как Огава-сан».

В кино, театр, на выставку фотографий. Не тащи ее в бар или на концерт, лучше съездите за город. Можете покататься на лодке или сгонять на велопрогулку.

Го слушал вполуха. 

«А можно — тебя? — хотелось спросить ему. — Можно сгонять на велопрогулку с тобой? И уверен, Кен, что тебя можно тащить и в бар, и на концерт. Куда угодно. Хоть за город, хоть на другой конец света».

— Что молчишь? — не выдержал наконец Кен. — Ты меня слушаешь вообще?

— Я… записываю, — отшутился Го. — Чтобы точно ничего не забыть.

Для многих и многих тысяч людей вечер первого свидания заканчивается одинаково — они влюбляются. Го не стал исключением. Разве что немного промахнулся с объектом любви.

Кен пожелал ему спокойной этой ночи и неспокойных последующих.

*** 

На фотовыставке Макото понравилось. Или же она была слишком вежливой, чтобы показывать обратное. Го таскался за ней со скучающим видом и пытался понять, почему эти черно-белые смазанные снимки вызывают восхищение. Должны вызывать. В каком-то журнале их окрестили «концептуальными», а Го казалось, что они лишены всякой, даже самой простой идеи.

Было пятое число. Ая прислала сообщение с адресом и временем, а Го все еще ничего не сказал Макото. И ничего не сказал Кену — даже не собрался говорить.

Под глазами появились мешки, а взгляды Инохары в сторону Го стали совсем уж подозрительными.

— Ты точно налаживаешь личную жизнь, а не придумываешь себе новые проблемы? — спросил тот в обеденный перерыв.

— Это неотделимые вещи, — философски заметил Го. — Личная жизнь и проблемы, друзья и пиво, обеденный перерыв и сэндвич.

Инохара пожал плечами. Он ковырял в пластиковом контейнере запеченную брокколи, полезный ланч от любимой жены. Больше они не возвращались к этой теме.

Го галантно подал Макото пальто, и впервые заметил, как они не сочетаются — ее лаковые ботильоны и его кеды, ее узкая твидовая юбка и его широкие джинсы.

— Послушай. — Го начал говорить ей «ты», хотя в первый раз это было странно. Наверное, в ней и правда было слишком много от преподавателя. — Завтра вечером. Я бы хотел познакомить тебя кое с кем.

— Друзья или коллеги? — по-деловому спросила она.

— Как сказать, ну, я одного человека и сам не знаю, а другой… Другая. Наверное, да, друг.

Уже по повороту ее головы Го понял, что Макото догадалась. Только полный придурок был готов знакомить свою нынешнюю — звучало как-то нескладно — с бывшей. 

— Пришли мне адрес, пожалуйста. 

— Не нужно, я заеду за тобой.

— Не стоит. Только потеряешь время в пробках. Но подвези меня сейчас, мне нужно вернуться в университет.

— Так поздно? — удивился Го. — Восемь часов, даже девятый. — Но послушно открыл дверь пассажирского сиденья.

Макото впервые сидела рядом с ним в машине, и Го пытался понять, сможет ли он привыкнуть к рукаву ее светлого пальто слева и к едва ощутимому запаху ее парфюма. К радиостанции с джазовой музыкой, которую она выбрала.

Го остановился в неположенном месте, и Макото торопливо засобиралась. Легко коснулась губами его щеки, даже не оставив следа от помады, и выскользнула из машины, хлопнув дверью. Го выключил аварийку, отъехал от тротуара и нашарил телефон. 

Целых три непрочитанных от Кена. Го изловчился снять блокировку, не выпуская руль из рук.

Два из трех сообщений были фотографиями, косыми снимками на камеру мобильного. Первая – куча не распакованных коробок в просторном коридоре, вторая — бутылка шампанского и фрукты. Единственное текстовое сообщение содержало только одно слово: «переехал!». 

Го, не задумываясь, вбил в навигатор адрес «квартиры с гидромассажной ванной» и через сорок минут нажал на кнопку звонка.

Бутылка шампанского уже была у Кена в руке. Открытая и наполовину пустая. 

— Го! — Кен бросился ему на шею, от него пахло шампунем и гелем для бритья. — Она — лучшая!

— Кто? — тупо спросил Го.

— Ванна, конечно! — Кен наконец отстранился. Его безразмерный халат распахнулся на груди, и больше всего Кен напоминал состоятельного туриста в дорогом гостиничном номере. — Но и квартира тоже, просто блеск. Только есть пока нечего. Разве что фрукты и коробка конфет.

Го заглянул глубже в квартиру — раскрытая коробка конфет лежала на диване, и не хватало уже примерно трети содержимого. Фантики рассыпались по полу.

— Я попробую найти бокалы. — Кен вручил Го бутылку. — Они должны быть в третьей коробке. Или в четвертой? Пожалуй, что в четвертой.

Бутылку Го поставил на журнальный столик в гостиной. Потом выбрал из лежащих в вазе самое зеленое яблоко и с наслаждением его надкусил. Оно было кислое и хрустящее.

— Нашел только стаканы, — отозвался Кен из коридора. — Но не все ли равно, из чего пить?

Он появился в дверях.

— Мне треть стакана, ни в коем случае не больше. Я за рулем.

Кен разочарованно протянул:

— Забыл. — Он сел на диван рядом, поставил стаканы и тоже потянулся к вазе с фруктами. Взял персик, повертел его в руках. — Совершенно забыл, что ты приедешь на машине.

Персик в его руках был ровный и шершавый, Го видел его покрытую крошечными волосками кожицу. Когда Кен впился во фрукт зубами, полился сок. Заструился у него по подбородку, закапал на открытую грудь.

— А, черт возьми.

Го отвел взгляд и принялся за второе яблоко. Кен вытер лицо воротом халата и протянул Го стакан. На стекле остались липкие отпечатки его пальцев. 

— Почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь? — спросил Кен самым обычным тоном. Го едва не уронил стакан прямо на пол.

— Не могу. Мне на работу, надо хоть костюм надеть, ну и вечером, — он запнулся. —Ты помнишь.

— Да, вечер у тебя может оказаться прескверный, это точно. — Кен залпом выпил свои полстакана. — Тогда пусть сегодняшний вечер хоть немного это компенсирует. И ешь хотя бы конфеты, раз уж не можешь пить!

«Интересно, — спросил себя Го, — насколько он пьян?»

Кен ел виноградины прямо с грозди и напоминал изображение какого-нибудь греческого бога, он подтянул ноги и сел по-турецки.

«Очень пьян».

Го сжевал конфету. Она была приторная, от резкой сладости тут же заныли зубы. 

Если сказать ему сейчас, понял Го, назавтра он ничего не вспомнит. Это был и шанс, и полное его отсутствие одновременно. Можно было сбросить с плеч тяжесть невысказанного и быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой. Я сделал то, что должен быть сделать - можно будет убедить себя в этом, а потом позвать Макото поужинать дома. Сделать, вроде как, шаг. 

Кен откинулся на высокие подушки. На его груди все еще оставались капли персикового сока, их было легко слизать языком, стоило только дотронуться.

— Кен, хочу сказать тебе, — начал Го каким-то чужим голосом. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— Ммм? Я — да. Само внимание, ты же знаешь, — Кен поднялся и вдруг оказался совсем рядом. Слишком близко, чтобы придумать теперь убедительное оправдание.

— Короче… — Го еще не сдался, он еще надеялся, что сможет закончить это безнадежное предложение, но Кен подался вперед и поцеловал его.

Сначала просто ткнулся губами в губы, потом приоткрыл рот и толкнулся вглубь языком. К списку талантов Мияке Кена авторства Мориты Го только что добавился еще один — очень важный.

Кен потянул его за волосы на затылке, потом ущипнул за шею, потом скользнул ладонью за ворот толстовки. А потом Го отстранился и резко встал с дивана. Кен долго, пьяно моргнул, его брови вопросительно поползли вверх.

— Вообще-то, мне давно пора. Отличное шампанское, Кен. — Го уже был в прихожей, на ходу натягивая кеды. — Рад, что квартира тебе по душе. — Кен наблюдал за ним с дивана в гостиной. — Я не буду закрывать, хорошо? 

Го прикрыл дверь и устало сполз по стене — он идиот, самый настоящий.

*** 

— Ты идиот, Морита Го, самый настоящий, — Инохара строил на столе башню из канцелярских принадлежностей.

— Почему?

— Интуиция говорит, а я привык ей доверять. — На вершину Инохара водрузил степлер. — Но несмотря на это, я желаю тебе удачи сегодня вечером.

— Это бесполезно, — Го закрыл лицо руками. — Даже если все сложится нормально, я похерю все сам, без чужой помощи.

*** 

Все в Ае кричало: дорого, дорого, дорого. От носков ее сапог до сережек в ушах. Го задумался, кем работает ее бойфренд. Или, наверное, жених — кольцо на ее пальце очень походило на помолвочное. 

Вся Ая смахивала теперь на куклу — красивую, безупречную в каждой детали. Го с облегчением осознал, что не чувствует даже досады. Даже напротив, некоторую гордость. На сидящей справа от него Макото был жемчужный костюм. Она безошибочно выбирала вилку, которой нужно было есть каждую перемену блюд и с легкостью поддержала разговор с этим-как-его-Товадой о финансовых рынках.

Рынки, ну надо же. По крайней мере, это объясняло сапоги и сережки.

— Чем вы занимаетесь, Огава-сан? — спросила Ая. 

— Преподаю в университете психологию. Не слишком увлекательное занятие.

— Что вы, — Ая лучезарно улыбнулась. — Никогда не подумала, что Го может оказаться во вкусе такой образованной женщины.

На всякий случай Го отложил вилку и положил руки на колени — пальцы сами по себе сжались в кулаки.

— Го, насколько я могу судить, тоже принимал опрометчивые решения, не так ли? — Макото произнесла это таким вежливым, благожелательным тоном, что Ая растерялась и не сразу распознала подколку. 

Го благодарно посмотрел на Макото, та подмигнула ему в ответ.

Ужин казался бесконечно долгим, а крохотные порции еды – безвкусными. Галстук давил на шею, и временами Го украдкой пытался его ослабить. Ая рассказывала про отпуск в Австрии, а ее жених кивал в нужных местах и соглашался с ее восторгами. Го гадал, какого тот — как его, Товада? — роста. Сто восемьдесят или больше?

Чек принесли в кожаной обложке, и Товада тут же полез во внутренний карман за ручкой, чтобы выписать чек. 

— Пополам, — отрезал Го, выложив на стол кредитку. Спорить Товада не решился. 

Наверное, непомерные расходы Го на этот ужин тоже были частью плана Аи, но позволить какому-то незнакомому финансисту в костюме от Вивьен Вествуд платить за него — нет, на такое Го не пошел бы никогда. 

Сообщение уведомило о сумме, снятой с карты, и Го заранее приготовился к быстрорастворимой лапше на весь предстоящий месяц. 

Ая вызывала два такси. Машины должны были подъехать ко входу. Товада задумчиво курил, а Ая, в наброшенном на плечи его пиджаке, подошла к Го. 

— Славный вечер, — сказала она, словно бы между делом.

— Неправда. И ты это знаешь.

— Да, верно. — Она наклонила голову, и пряди закрыли ее лицо. — Зря я это затеяла.

— Точно. Худшая из всех твоих ужасных идей. 

— Ну пусть. Рада, что ты счастлив.

— И это тоже неправда. — На этих словах Ая почему-то засмеялась. — Заберешь свои туфли? Синие такие, которые тебе стерли все ноги.

— Заберу. 

Оба такси оказались на месте одновременно, Го пропустил Макото вперед, и прежде чем забраться в машину самому, посмотрел на Аю еще раз — в последний. Она почувствовала его взгляд и обернулась. Махнула рукой.

— Пока, Го! — крикнула Ая.

И только теперь Го ощутил, что по-настоящему поставил точку. С этого момента никакая часть его прошлой жизни не могла помешать нынешней, новой жизни, если он сможет ее начать. Дверь за Аей же закрылась окончательно и все-таки не по-плохому, обычно.

— Хочешь, поедем ко мне? — спросил Го у Макото, но та покачала головой.

— Раньше я думала, что это она, Ая, теперь понимаю, что — нет. Но точно знаю, что есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, к кому тебе стоит поехать сейчас.

— Не стоит. Я, похоже, все безнадежно испортил. И как ты догадалась?

— Я все-таки преподаю психологию, а не квартиры продаю, — Макото чуть нахмурилась. — И не бывает безнадежных ситуаций. Диктуй адрес водителю.

— Хотел бы я влюбиться в тебя.

Макото вытащила из волос шпильки, и ее темные волосы рассыпались по плечам. 

— Прости, Го, но с этим должно повезти кому-то другому. — И они оба не смогли сдержать смеха.

*** 

Кен уснул прямо на груде одежды посреди спальни. Две огромные коробки так и стояли не тронутыми, а распахнутый шкаф оставался пустым. Это было первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда резкий звук разбудил его — Кен взглянул на часы — в третьем часу ночи.

Звук повторился — дверной звонок.

От неудобной позы затекла шея, Кен едва заставил себя подняться, чтобы спровадить непрошенного гостя.

— Если я сразу признаю, что вел себя как дурак, ты не выставишь меня?

Го был в костюме, а в руке держал галстук. 

— Или ты ничего не помнишь? — Го сделал шаг назад, словно готовясь убегать, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Помню, — ответил Кен, распахивая дверь шире, — но не все. Так что можешь освежить в моей памяти вчерашний вечер. У меня даже найдется еще одна бутылка шампанского.


End file.
